


We Fall Apart

by HeWhoReadsFanfiction



Category: Metropolis - Fandom
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Beaverton's subconscious argues with him, Crossdressing, F/M, First Time, For pretty much her whole life, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tulsa's actually a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoReadsFanfiction/pseuds/HeWhoReadsFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beaverton finds Tulsa crying. He decides to comfort the other, younger city. The comforting turns into more, and Tulsa is not everything he seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fall Apart

Time is evasive; it loops around and around and events happen so quickly that, without a scribe or recorder of history, it is forgotten and forces you to either remember... or be found amnesiatic and confused. Such was the current plight Beaverton faced as he held the sobbing city to his chest, allowing the small ginger to dampen his shoulder with tears. He didn't know why Tulsa was crying, but what the taller, heterochromatic-eyed city did know was that that was not supposed to happen. And what is a man to do when the one he loves (more or less, Beaverton mused) is crying? Well, friends do make the best lovers.

It was a short, chaste kiss, one fueled by affection and love rather than raw desire. Beaverton pulled away hastily after seeing the jade eyes a mere inch away go wide in shock. "I-I'm sorry Tulsa, I'm not sure what I was thinking there." He apologized quickly, mumbling half the words and looking away ashamedly as his cheeks were dusted with light pink. The Oregon native heard a short laugh before he felt his cheek held in the smaller, skinnier city's palm. Tulsa leaned up and kissed the older teen, his breath mingling with Beaverton's in the intimacy. The once-institutionalized city pulled away just as the other began to reciprocate, smiling lightly. "I dunno why you're sorry and shit. It was a pretty good kiss in my opinion." Beaverton shrugged as the blood creeped more heavily back into his cheeks, turning them a pale shade of red. "Well, can I have a second try?" This time it was the thinner teenager's turn to blush, his pale skin flushing in twenty percent embarrassment, eighty percent anticipation. He leaned forward and up as the taller city remaneuvered him into his lap, meeting the thin, soft lips halfway. The pair sat there for a moment, simply experimenting and judging each other's reactions as they kissed. It wasn't long before experimentation turned into passion, Tulsa's tongue reaching out and flicking at Beaverton's lips, sending a tiny shudder down the taller city's spine and straight to his groin. He opened his mouth further, allowing the small pink muscle to explore his mouth, tasting every nook and cranny of the moist cavern. It was ecstasy for Beaverton, a certain pleasure that flowed through his lips and mouth and down his body in waves. It was only when he felt a light scraping on his lower lip that he realized the subtle request to return the sensation. His own tongue flared to life and darted past Tulsa's, doing the same as the younger city had done before. The tall, lanky city thought he'd climax right there and then when Tulsa began sucking on the foreign muscle, smiling against his lover's lips. Beaverton's tongue began traveling and investigating, relishing every millimeter he was given.

Until he felt the taste of steel on the tip of his tongue. That's when every bit of pleasure he felt before deaden in his nerves. His tongue flicked out the small piece of metal and plastic, catching it in his palm just as Tulsa's eyes went wide in shocked terror. Bronze and blue stared into jade as he held it up, looking it over briefly before looking back into Tulsa's eyes. "Beavs, I-" Tulsa covered his mouth when a feminine voice came out, his face blanching in fear. "Tulsa, what is this?" He kept his voice calm, trying to keep from letting the panic or anger bleed through. The other city looked down, remaining mute. With no answer, in a spike of brazen fearlessness, Beaverton reached down between the smaller city's legs, palming him through his boxers. Tulsa's head rolled back and he let out a breathy groan. Beaverton pulled his hand away as if he had just touched fire, and his palm was damp. "Tulsa, you're a girl?!" Ashamed, the smaller city nodded, her head hanging low. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends!" Beaverton felt his face grow hot in anger as he glared down at the petite, thin female in his lap. In a whirl, everything suddenly clicked. The bullying in his (her, the young man reminded himself) earlier years, how shrill and high pitched Tulsa had sounded over the phone directly after Boston's murder, and most of all how feminine the ginger had looked after he (she, damn it) returned from the asylum. In the days after that she had been little more than a wisp flitting about the house silently, almost like a stalking butler ready to come upon hearing her name. "Who else knows?" It was more statement than question, as if a command instead of a request. "Only Richmond and... Baton Rouge." Beaverton could hear the tinge of pain in that last sentiment. Baton Rouge had been the one of the few to truly know Tulsa, besides Richmond. The Oregonian took a deep breath and tilted up Tulsa's small, feminine chin. "Can we start over? I messed up and I'm sorry about that." Silent once more, she nodded, looking up with saddened, fearful yet hopeful green eyes. It was one of the few times that Beaverton allowed himself to become lost in the vibrancy of the hue. There were small flecks that almost looked gold in the ever-looping and intertwining coils of jade, and it was almost enough to take his breath away. But he reserved that privilege for other aspects of Tulsa's body. Their lips drifted together again and Beaverton saw, or rather felt, the softness, the pliancy of his younger lover's skin in new light. At first the petite city merely clung to her taller first-time, gripping his shoulders: after that Tulsa's hands began to roam, especially along Beaverton's spine and his ribs. The Oregon native shivered at the sensation, rolling his head back to let out a sigh. In that moment, the Oklahoman pressed his lips (Jesus Beaverton, get it toget-ohhh~) to the older teenager's throat, lapping and sucking and kissing and nipping and tonguing until Beaverton was positive that he was going to have to wear a turtleneck for days. But world-be-damned if anyone thought he would have any regrets.

It was at this point that he snuck a hand up Tulsa's teal sweater, taking note of the lack of a bra before gripping the barely-there mound that proved he was a she, a fact well hidden by the baggy clothing the ginger-haired young woman wore. The gasp she let out was pretty much pornographic in how it sent a blazing shock straight to the Oregonian's groin. He gave another experimental knead, looking up to gauge the reactions he got. Her skin had flushed from her cheeks down to her shoulders, lighting up the ivory freckle-flecked skin with pink. Beaverton halted his ministrations to lay Tulsa down on her back, as well as to roll the heavy cotton sweater off of her chest, exposing her beautifully lean body as well as the slight rise of her breasts. He stared down at the smooth expanse of skin, mapping out places to kiss and nip as well as places to avoid, like the hypersensitive spot under her third rib on the ginger's left side. Blue and bronze eyes met jade as the petite teenager blushed harder, turning her head to the side to avoid the gaze. The silence was broken by a loud, shaky moan as Beaverton latched onto one of Tulsa's nipples, swirling his tongue around the hardening bud of flesh. The sensation was driving him (HER DAMMIT) insane; nary a single coherent word escaped her lips as she writhed and panted underneath the older, taller city's touch. Her boxers were now fully soaked through as the Oregonian began trailing kisses and nips down the Oklahoman girl's body, leaving the last one just above the hem of the now-damp undergarments. Another moment of boldness overcame Beaverton as he pulled down said clothing with his teeth, leaving it dangling loosely from one of the young woman's dainty feet. He looked down at the absolute proof that Tulsa was female, gingerly running a fingertip down the manicured, quarter inch wide rectangular strip of copper hair half an inch above her heat. He glanced up after Tulsa had let out a frustrated growl, locking gazes with the obviously eager teenage girl. "Don't make fun of me for it, I just like it oka- ah!" She interrupted herself with a gasp as Beaverton placed a kiss in the midst of the short, thin curls; a signal that showed he loved every inch of Tulsa, no matter how strange or incriminating. "I'm not judging." He stated, looking up through his bleached bangs as he took a tentative lick.

The reaction was instantaneous.

"Shitfuckohgodmotherfuckdamnohfuck~!" She moaned and swore all in one breath, the smooth curve of her back constricting in on itself as she arched off of the bed and into the air. The lanky elder teen shot the younger an irritated glance before holding down her hip with one hand, preventing any further interruptions to his ministrations. Without a moment's hesitation the light pink muscle delved deeper into the Oklahoman's core, causing her to flat out moan in delicious ecstasy. He lapped at the trapped liquid inside of her, relishing in the odd sweet and salty taste. Beaverton unbuckled his own jeans with one hand as he swirled his tongue inside of her, pulling his pants and boxers off to begin getting himself off. He pumped his member quicker as Tulsa began to cry out, probably waking up the neighbors with her pleasured moans. They were both nearing their respective climaxes when the Oregonian's tongue retreated from the moist heat between the young teenage woman's legs, causing her to groan in frustration. Regrettably, he let go of himself as well, choosing to nudge her pale thighs open and stroke at them gently, caressing the hot skin. "This could hurt a little." He whispered to her as Beaverton carefully positioned himself, watching Tulsa cover her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater. But the sound made when he pushed in surprised him, as well as the sudden impossible tightness as the pale Oklahoman underneath him threw back her head and moaned, her thighs shuddering next to Beaverton's. "Did you just-?" "Yeah~" Tulsa sounded breathless as she nodded, her eyes closed while she rode out the orgasm. "Is it alright if I move?" Another ecstatic nod and Beaverton slowly moved forward and inward, gauging the reactions from the girl below. She rolled her head back again, mewling and keening into him as her scarred calves wrapped around his waist instinctively, preventing him from pulling out. "Should I get a co-" "Don't bother with that. Period started yesterday." He grimaced before remembering that the shower had been running a mere fifteen minutes before the young Oklahoma woman broke out sobbing. He gave another careful thrust and groaned, delighting in the constrictive, wet, warm sensation. The beaver-loving city placed a gentle hand on Tulsa's waist as he began pushing in and out at a quicker pace, turning both into moaning messes. He accidentally slipped his hold and thrust in again, making Tulsa see stars as the end of his length jabbed straight into her pearl. The moan she let out that time was beyond pornographic and sent both of them into a sex-drunken scrabble to get more. It took only three additional thrusts in the same spot to finish her off, turning the petite city into a writhing, panting mess for the second time that night. Four more after that and Beaverton felt his legs turn to jelly underneath him, a throaty moan leaking out from his lips as his seed leaked into his lover. He collapsed beside Tulsa as they both lay on his orange sheets, panting, sweaty messes.

The two cities recuperated for a while, the smaller of the pair holding her eyes closed and taking in deep, gasping breaths of oxygen. Her pale skin was slick and glistening with sweat, and her coppery curls had stuck to her forehead. She still looked flushed from the blissful experience, and her eyes had never looked so full of life as they gazed at each other. It was the Oklahoman's turn to examine the other as they twined their fingers together, taking careful note of the way Beaverton's bleached, tangerine hued bangs clung to his brow in a way not dissimilar to her own. Her jade orbs traveled down, examining the twin piercings in the Oregonian's lower lip. The smaller, thinner city trailed her hand along the path her eyes had followed. A thin, feminine thumb caressed the black studs in Beaverton's lips, carefully stroking the flesh. She worked up something to say, preferably witty, but all that came out was "Hey." Smooth Tulsa, real smooth. The other teen smiled and pulled her close, pressing their chests together and cuddling on top of the sheets. "Hey." He replied, kissing her forehead. "Ya wanna get under the covers or sumthin'?" A smile flashed across the heterochromia-afflicted city's face as he picked up the petite young woman and pulled her under the bright orange blankets with him, pressing the pair of bodies flush against each other. Tulsa buried her face into the crook of Beaverton's neck, inhaling his scent before placing a gentle kiss directly on his pulse. He smelt of pumpkin spice and coffee, both of which were aromas that the younger city enjoyed greatly. She sighed when the teenage young man pushed his lips against her head, and she curled up into him as she began to drift off. "Tulsa?" "Hm?" "Does this mean we're a thing?" A moment of silence, achingly painful for Beaverton as he waited for a reply. "Yeah, I'm thinkin' it does." He felt a smile against his neck as a pair of legs intertwined with his, soft skin brushing up against softer skin as the two tangled up into each other. "In other words Beavs, I love you." 'Beavs' felt a slight fluttering in his chest at the sentiment, and rushed to return it, opening his mouth only to end up speaking to an unconscious teenage girl. He smiled affectionately and placed a kiss on Tulsa's brow, causing her to also smile in her sleep. "I love you too Tulsa." And then he wrapped his arms around the petite, soft figure next to him, holding her gently and protecting her throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to "Sober" by Tool, "Dying for Your Love" by Fireflight and "Dementia" by Owl City. 
> 
> Part of an original series called Metropolis, this is something that happens much farther along in the timeline, after Tulsa is released from the Mental Institution.


End file.
